


Crowning

by micehell



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Guy is a little... off ;), M/M, PWP, fantasy rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy imagines his crowning glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning

Guy de Lusignan sat on his bed (the king’s bed), in his room (the king’s room), stroking his hard cock (the king’s cock). It was good to be king. Now that he held power he would be able to do all the things that he wanted to do, that should have been done before now. He would have his war, and the Muslims would learn the true might of Christianity.

And Balian would be dead.

He felt his blood burn at the thought of the other man. Nothing but a peasant blacksmith, getting above himself. Mixing with people so far above him in birth that his only words to them should have been ‘How may I serve you?’ Too many people believed that the title of knight meant anything if the breeding wasn’t there. It was a shame that Balian bore that title at all. It was a shame that he had thought to consort with Guy’s wife. It was a shame that he bore that face.

Guy felt shame of his own when his cock hardened further at the memory of Balian’s face. Of his body. The man was obviously a servant of Satan sent to tempt Guy, and he wouldn’t have it. He would be rid of this fascination. His men had probably already reached Ibelin, might already have finished what they were sent there to do. Guy wished he could have done that task himself, but the King’s going to Ibelin would have been remarked upon, and there were still too many who resented his title for him to risk it foolishly.

No, the men he sent would do what he asked. Would take care of Balian once and for all.

He stroked himself again, smiling at the thought of those men doing all that he had asked. Balian would pay in shame for the shame of his actions, fucked as no _true_ man would allow himself to be before he was killed. His cock twitched at the thought. Not quite unwillingly Guy allowed the fantasy to play out in his mind.

He gripped his shaft hard, giving it a firm squeeze. _Balian was alone, not another soul around, except for the one that meant his doom. Guy was able to take him by surprise quite easily._

Guy lay down on the bed, letting his hips move as he slowly pumped his cock. _Balian tried to defend himself, but he had no weapon to hand. He fought hard against Guy, but he was eventually overpowered, pinned to the ground._

His strokes grew faster, firmer, as his fantasy’s resistance increased his arousal. _Balian was helpless to stop Guy from tearing his clothes, exposing his ass to the air. Was helpless to stop Guy from pulling out his large cock, helpless to keep it from shoving in him hard. Helpless to keep from crying out at the pain and humiliation._

Guy’s hand and hips were moving furiously now, the imagined cries spurring him on. _As Guy slammed into the tight heat of the struggling body beneath him, he pulled that beautiful head back and panted in his ear, “You should never have even looked at my wife. She is too far above you, peasant. You aren’t worth anything, aren’t good for anything but this. You thought to tempt me, but I’ll expunge you from my mind, cleanse myself of the sin your siren’s face brought me to.”_

Guy was moaning aloud now, body rocking, so close to orgasm, needing so little to push him over into it. _He plunged into Balian again and again, feeling wild with pleasure. He could almost wish it would never end, but he couldn’t allow it to continue. He pulled his dagger from the scabbard and thrust it into body beneath him even as he thrust his cock in, and came. Guy’s cry of pleasure drowned out Balian’s dying one, and soon both fell quiet._

Guy cleaned up the semen that had seemed to pulse forever from his sated body. It was over, and he had a war to plan.

::::::::::

 

Watching Balian walk off with Tiberias, Guy outwardly displayed his pleasure of the upcoming battle. Inwardly he seethed. At Tiberias’ smug dissension. At Balian’s. But not at Balian being alive. No, much to his shame, he wasn’t sorry about that at all. His inner anger was mollified by the plans he was even now forming.

Everything was going his way. He was king. He was going to go kill an army of Muslims. And he was going to fuck Balian when he returned, over and over, until he was finally cured of this obsession. Oh, yes, it was good to be king.

/story


End file.
